The Closer I Get To You
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: I tried to convince myself that our friendship was enough for me… but is that truth? Is it enough, really?


_**First of all I really want to thanks for the greatest help with this one chapter... girl, i don't **__** know what I would do without you!!! Thanks so much for everything!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not in any way own CSI: Miami. **__**Please don't sue me!**_

_**The Closer I Get to You**_

Summary: I tried to convince myself that our friendship was enough for me… but is that truth? Is it enough, really?

It's funny how life play tricks to us… I always thought that I had enough in life. Good house, great car, excellent job. After all being the best ballistic expert in Miami wasn't for everyone, and for a woman like me, petite and blond in a man environment; well, I couldn't ask for more. And I didn't… but deep inside I knew that all this wasn't good enough for me.

_The closer I get to you_

_The more you make me see_

_By giving me all you've got_

_Your love has captured me_

There was something, a whole, an empty space right inside my heart, something else was missing! Not something, but someone. I just couldn't admit it until the day I meet him. We started as friends, and friends we were for seven years. Seven long years working together, knowing each other, trusting, growing, getting closer, but never more than that. I wouldn't allow myself to go there.

_Over and over again_

_I try to tell myself that we_

_Could never be more than friends_

_And all the while inside_

_I knew it was real_

_The way you make me feel_

I always told myself to not mix work with pleasure; at least not with co-workers. Being with Jake, and having a relationship with him was one thing, but with a co-worker? Never! Not in this life nor in another. It was way too dangerous; it was playing with fire and getting burned. Work is work. Period! And so it was like this until the day that he made me see that the closer I was got to him, the more I couldn't continue as just a friend anymore. I couldn't get away from him.

I tried to tell myself so many times that we were friends, and I kept repeating it in silently to myself, but I was falling. The way he makes me feel… happy, cared for, special, important…it was too much to ignore. He was willing to stop the world around him just to give me attention, to listen me. No one had ever done anything like that for me before.

_Lying here next to you_

_Time just seems to fly_

_Needing you more and more_

_Let's give love a try_

I knew deep inside that that the thing that was missing in me, I have found in him. In Eric. My co-worker, best and only friend that I could really trust. The same man that made my knees weak, my heart beat faster, and my palms sweat. He had captured my body, heart, and soul. My life wasn't mine anymore; it belongs to him.

_Sweeter than sweeter love grows_

_And heaven's there for those_

_Who fool the tricks of time_

_With the hearts of love they find_

_True love_

_In a special way_

Now living with him makes me feel complete, this is what I was always looking for. Just think of all the times I tried to fill that hole with my job, career, shopping, but nothing and no one can fill me like he does. A life with Eric, life with us, the three of us.

_The closer I get to you_

_The more you make me see_

_By giving me all you've got_

_Your love has captured me_

Giving love a try; giving Eric a try was the best choice I ever made in life. Now here I am, lying besides him on our third wedding anniversary. If some years ago someone told me that I was going to be like this, I'd say that they were out of it minds. Here I am. Here we are. Not me. Not you. But us. A family. Something that I thought I would never have. Since I was a kid, my parents weren't a good example…too many fights, hurtful words, broken feelings. The few moments of happiness were suppressed by moments of sadness and tears. Sadness was something that I didn't need. I've had enough.

_Over and over again_

_I try to tell myself that we_

_Could never be more than friends_

_And all the while inside I knew it was real_

_The way you make me feel_

One day I realized what he had known for so many years before. That we were perfect for each other, and we'll never find another. I had taken too much time to figure out that I love him, and God might love me because He gave Eric patience to wait seven years for me, never losing faith.

_The closer I get to you_

_The more you make me see_

_By giving me all you've got_

_Your love has captured me_

Now here we are as a family and wonders me how I get here.

"_**Hey, morning beautiful…"**_ He whispered breaking into my thoughts.

" _**Morning… happy wedding anniversary**__**."**_ I said, kissing him slowly and eagerly.

"_**Happy anniversary, too, and I love you."**_He pulled me back for another kiss.

"_**I love… we love you too**__**."**_I looked in his eyes, the same one that I got lost years ago. I saw his confusion being replaced for excitement, thrilling, realization

"_**What? Are we? Really?" **_

We were trying to have a baby for a couple of months… and last week I found out. _**"Yeah… I'm pregnant" **_

"_**Babe this is awesome! I**__**t's the best gift I could ever have!"**_

Eight months later, a beautiful girl came to enlighten our lives. The world met a sweet little Calleigh with Eric's eyes, named Amanda Duquesne Delko. Amanda means worthy to be loved, and she was the most adorable, beautiful, and precious thing in our lives.

_My baby, my baby, my baby, my love_

_Come a little closer so that we can see into the eyes_

_of love_

_(I wanna see into those eyes of love_

_come closer)_

_Just a little a closer let me speak to you_

_I want to__ softly tell you something _

_(Here I am,_

_here is__ my love, I just want you to come closer)_

_Come a little closer, let me whisper in your ear_

_Because I want to__ tell you something _

_(__I want to_

_whisper in your ear, so soft, so come closer and…)_

_Move a little closer we can say for real_

_The way we feel about each other's loving._

Since that day Calleigh has never been the same person. The closer she gets to him, the more he makes her see that here is where she belongs, where they belong. Safe, protected, warmed, and loved in the arms of her best friend, co-worker, lover, Amanda's father: Eric… her everything.

Thanks!!! Read and review!!


End file.
